a pegasus mother and a hedgehog son
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: at the age of eight, sonic the hedgehog gets mysteriously transported to equestria and gets adopted by fluttershy, five years later, twilight sparkle visits and then, sonic learns, he's a bearer of one of the seven elements of harmony, he embodies bravery and then helps his mother and his new friends as they endure many misadventures (follows the mlp fim arc)


a pegasus mother and a hedgehog son.

prologue part 1

it was a lovely day in the bright and happy continet of equstria where we join a cream coloured pegasus that had three butterflies on her flank, and had a pink mane and tail, who was looking after animals big and small, this particular pegasus was known as fluttershy, she was acutally rather well known for her great treatment of animals but her shyness didn't help in anyway as you would expect, on this lovely day, everything was suposed to be peacful with the exeption of a certain rainbow blur every now and again, until, fluttershy heard the sound that would change her life forever, a sonic boom, upon hearing this noise, all the critters around her ran into her small cottage that was secluded from a small village, fluttershy, though she was scared by the noise, stood in the same pot, paralyzed by fear.

fluttershy: *thinking* c-come o-on f-f-flut-flutters-shy, y-your an-animals, c-could be in danger.

the pegasus tried to gain confidence but couldn't when she noticed a a blue blur moving at exactly the speed of sound, it keeped moving towards her, scaring her more until whatever was inside the blur tripped and slid across the ground, it was a blue amthropromorphic hedgehog that looked about eight years old, he looked terrified, no, mortified about somehing, flutershy very carefully picked the hedgehog up and comforted him

fluttershy: oh my, what happend little one.

the hedgehog seemed slightly annoyed with the way she spoke to him but sniffed and replied

hedgehog: evil man, destroyed home, lots of robots, parents killed.

fluttershy barely understood what the young hedgehog said but she definitly understood about the fact that his parents must of been killed, but that meant that he had no parents and no home.

fluttershy: what's your name, mines fluttershy

hedgehog: sonic, *sniff* sonic the hedgehog.

fluttershy: this may sound a little strange but would you like to come inside and get some rest, i have a spare room.

sonic: t-thanks.

the hedgehog and pegasus walked inside and saw the many animals

sonic: wow, you have loads of animals fluttershy.

fluttershy: i don't have that many really

sonic went upstairs with fluttershy and got used to the layout as fluttershy showed sonic the guest room, sonic, once he was near the bed, just collsped on it.

fluttershy: wow, you must be tired.

sonic: i guess so.

fluttershy: have a good sleep.

sonic: thank you, fluttershy.

Soon after sonic was fast asleep and fluttershy then went downstairs to the couch to think

fluttershy: What should I do he has no family and no home and I just can't just have him leave.

the way she said said it made worry evident, she kept trying to think of something when angel came over to her

fluttershy: What is it angel.

she asked still a little upset. He was trying to tell her 'how about you give him to an orphanage.' he had said it like he was confused

fluttershy: I can't he isn't a pony I just can't think of something to do.

was what she answered, on the verge of crying

*Upstairs with sonic*

sonic: *screaming* Wahhhh.

he had just woken up from a nightmare and layed back down sadly

sonic: That dream, it was about what happened, why did that happen.

he said, crying slightly while looking out the windo.w

sonic: Well at least Ms. Fluttershy is helping me.

he said making him smile a bit.

sonic: But, what will happen now, will she tell me to leave, will she leave me alone, I hope none of that happens.

he had said while going back to sleep.

*Back downstairs*

fluttershy: I hope he won't leave, I want to help him, maybe I could adopt him.

she said making her look up smiling, coming to a conclusion.

fluttershy: Yes, I'll adopt him, that won't be too much trouble, right.

she said getting up to go to bed after looking outside to see the moon out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

SONNIE: well, their are several stories for me to keep working on but I needed to get this idea down before I forgot, also, this story is being written by me AND globe the hedgehog, he worked on at least half this part of the prologue, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to write down another chapter for my sonicxmlp amnesia story.

_**SEE YA**_


End file.
